


HOT CHOCOLATE AND RED CHEEKS

by noxachi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, M/M, Romantic Fluff, The boys being very in love with each other and going on a date, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically an idea a friend and I talked about and i couldn't resist writing it, can you tell that i'm practicing for the r76week lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxachi/pseuds/noxachi
Summary: Jack leaned his forehead against his, shoulder’s still shaking and eyes closed.“You’re a dork”, he murmured and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Gabriel chuckled, his arms wrapping around Jack on their own accord. “Yea, but I’m your dork”, he whispered back, which made Jack laugh again and lean away. Eyes sparkling in amusement and hands on Gabriel’s cheeks.





	

Gabriel still couldn’t believe that this was happening. When Jack came to him and dragged him along to show him the poster of the ice skating rink, he had been skeptical. Especially when Jack explained excitedly that there was a free evening on the first of December and that most of the pairs of their college would go there. But who was he to deny his boyfriend when the blonde looked at him with big, blue puppy eyes, his lips formed to a pout – Gabriel would say yes to everything when Jack just asked like that. 

 

Even now he couldn’t come to regret his choice, as Jack smiled the whole way to the rink and squeezed his hands in excitement. He looked too cute with the big scarf around his neck and the way his nose and cheeks were red from the cold and how his eye sparkled; Gabriel just wasn’t able to divert his gaze.

 “Look, there are already people!!”, Jack stated and pointed towards the rink. Gabriel nodded. It was already getting dark and holiday lights were coloring the ice in different shades – red, blue, green -, Gabriel could hear silent Christmas music and although he found it still too early, he hummed along.   
 Jack got skates for them while Gabriel got a locker where they could place their shoes. Jack smiled at him and thanked him with a short kiss on his cheeks when he helped the blonde on the ice. Ignoring the burning of his cheeks, he watched in amusement how Jack tried to keep his balance while moving forward. Clearly the blonde hadn’t been on the ice that much, it was probably his first time. 

 

“Need help?”, Gabriel asked, sliding next to Jack almost effortlessly. His boyfriend pouted but sighed. 

“Yea. How are you so good?” Gabriel gave Jack his hand and blushed again when he intertwined their fingers; unconsciously he started to draw small circles with his thumb. 

“When I still lived with my family, I was forced to take my little sister with me. She always wanted to go ice skating, so I spent most of my weekends with her at our local ice rink. It was never really my thing but I liked spending time with her”, Gabriel explained while slowly guiding Jack along with him. 

“Except for that, I’m just pretty awesome.” The joke made Jack laugh and although he lost his balance because of it and had to grab Gabe’s coat, dragging them both down, it was worth it. 

 

 Jack leaned his forehead against his, shoulder’s still shaking and eyes closed.

“You’re a dork”, he murmured and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Gabriel chuckled, his arms wrapping around Jack on their own accord.

 “Yea, but I’m your dork”, he whispered back, which made Jack laugh again and lean away. Eyes sparkling in amusement and hands on Gabriel’s cheeks. 

“Pff, what would your friends say if they could hear grumpy Gabi getting all sappy and lovey-dovey.” Gabriel grinned cheekily and began to stand up, stabilizing Jack by holding his arms; when they finally stood again, he bumped his nose against Jack’s. 

“They will never know.”

 “Oh, is that so?”, Jack asked, one eyebrow raise and still smiling. Gabriel nodded. 

“Yep.” 

“And what if I would tell them.” Gabriel suppressed his smile and tried to look as serious as possible.

 “Oh, then I would have to kill you.” For a moment they both stared at each other before breaking into hysterical laughter; Jack leaning against him. Gabriel knew that his friends would probably pat Jack’s back and tell him _‘good job’_ but he wouldn’t admit it to his boyfriend because he wanted to save himself from the playful mockery he would have to live with when they knew. He could almost hear Amelie’s voice _‘Finally, Mr. Grumpy shows his true colors’_.

 

 “C’mon, you need to show me how to skate like a normal person”, Jack demanded, tugging at his hand. 

 “Sure, sunshine.” Gabriel smirked when the tips of Jack’s ears reddened because of the nickname. 

 “Oh, shut up.” Shaking his head Gabriel did as told and explained Jack what he had to do. After a few tries, the blonde got the hang of it; Gabriel watched him all the time and caught him in his arms, spinning them around, when Jack came back to him. He couldn’t escape the few kisses that Jack gave him – if he was honest, he didn’t want to escape.   
 They continued to skate together, holding hands and talking about what they liked to do as kids. A few people from college greeted them but they mostly had their peace.

 

 

 “That was fun”, Jack sighed when they decided to get off the ice. Gabriel nodded in agreement and was happy to get into his own shoes because he always found skates to be uncomfortable. 

 “You want some hot chocolate?”, he asked Jack after they brought their skates back, and wrapped an arm around Jack. They would look like a funny pair to others; both blushing furiously and Jack nodding quickly. The barista greeted them with a smile, though, and had their drinks done in a minute. Jack wanted to sit on one of the park benches, and they scooted together, trying to warm their hands with the hot cups.   
Gabriel decided to wait a bit after his first sip because he almost burned his tongue; Jack didn’t seem to have the same problem, instead some whipped cream stuck to his nose without him noticing. Gabriel chuckled, leaned in his direction and used his thumb to get the cream off his nose.

 

 “Oh, thanks”, Jack said and blushed when Gabriel licked the cream off his thumb and smirked at him. 

“Always, sunshine.” Gabriel’s smirk turned into a grin when Jack tried to hide his red cheeks behind his cup. 

“Gaaaaabe, shut up, you’re too cute again”, Jack whined but didn’t resist when Gabriel pressed a kiss against his forehead.

 “Stop teasing and give me at least a real kiss”, he demanded then, grabbed Gabriel’s chin and pressed their lips together – slow, adoring. Gabriel let his tongue swipe over Jack’s lower lip, he tasted like chocolate and cream, still warm from the drink.   
 They broke apart after a while, leaning against each other, taking sips of their hot chocolate and each following their own train of thought, just enjoying each other’s company. 

 

When Gabriel walked Jack home, he got another kiss as farewell and watched his boyfriend until he vanished behind the door of his apartment.   
 Next time he would think of something for their dates.


End file.
